Daybreak
by asmiletomanon
Summary: Bella doit encore vivre pour l'éternité... Croyez-vous vraiment que son histoire s'arrête après le point final de Breaking Down Révélation ? Non, ...
1. Chapter 1

**Daybreak**

**CHAPITRE 1:** Prologue

...  
Soudain, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes, me ramenant à la réalité. Je perdis la maîtrise du bouclier, et l'élastique revint en claquant dans ma tête, me protégeant et obscurcissant mes idées.

- Flûte! Je l'ai perdu.

- Mais, je t'ai enfin _entendue_ ! souffla-t-il, aux anges. Comment? Comment t'y es-tu prise?

- Une idée de Zafrina. Nous nous sommes entraînées quelquefois.

Hébété, il secoua la tête.

- Maintenant, tu sais, lançai-je sur un ton léger. Personne n'a jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime.

- Tu as presque raison, sourit-il. Je ne connais qu'une exception.

- Menteur!

Il se remit à m'embrasser, s'interrompit brusquement.

- Tu saurais recommencer?

- C'est difficile.

Il attendit, plein d'espoir.

- Je ne tiens pas du tout si l'on me distrait, l'avertis-je.

- Je serai sage, promit-il.

Je fis une moue dubitative. Réitérant mes gestes, je repoussai derechef le bouclier, reprenant le fil de mes souvenirs là où il s'était interrompu, celui clair comme le cristal de notre première nuit de ma nouvelle vie... m'attardant sur les détails.

Une fois encore, un baiser interrompit mes efforts, et je ris.

- Au diable! gronda-t-il en embrassant le bas de mon visage.

- Nous avons largement le temps de travailler dessus, lui rappelai-je.

- L'éternité, toute l'éternité, rien que l'éternité! renchérit-il.

- Exactement.

Alors, nous plongeâmes avec enthousiasme dans ce pan, ténu mais parfait, de notre éternité.

_Ce sont les 2 dernières page du dernier tome de Twilight, Breaking Down (Révélation). Relisant la dernière phrase encore et encore lors de ma première lecture du livre, je n'ai pu m 'empêcher de pleurer en fixant le point final. Mais, pour moi, cette passion, cette fascination n'est pas finie! J'ai encore envie de me plonger dans les aventures émouvantes de Bella, Edward et leur famille. Je ne me sens pas l'âme de les quitter. Ainsi, je raconterai un peu ce qui se passe après ce point final._


	2. Chapter 2

**Daybreak**  
**  
****CHAPITRE 2**: Six mois plus tard  
  
Je contemplai le soleil levant qui saluait ce nouveau jour de ses rayons timides et dorés. Les nuages gris qui l'entouraient semblaient vouloir le laisser briller un peu avant de le couvrir et de nouveau, d'obscurcir le ciel. Ce matin était des plus calmes, le monde sommeillait encore. Les feuilles des immenses arbres environnants dansaient légèrement sous la brise printanière. L'air était empreint d'humidité et la noirceur du ciel ne laissait présager qu'une chose: de la pluie.

Mais cela ne m'étonnai guère. A Forks, la pluie était monnaie courante. Le soleil était d'une telle rareté que même Dame Nature c'était accommodée à cette eau perpétuelle. Tout, ici, était couvert de mousse. Les arbres, les pierres, le sol même les façades des maisons ne dérogeaient pas à la règle. La mousse faisait autant partie du paysage que les fils d'eau que dessinait la pluie battante.

Aujourd'hui, donc, serait une journée humide, une journée idéale.

J'aimais le soleil, bien sûr. Ses doux rayons réchauffant ma peau et colorant la vie de teintes chaudes et orangées.

Mais, nonobstant cet aspect délicat et agréable, le soleil m'était plus une contrainte qu'autre chose. En effet, impossible de se balader tranquillement dans les rues publiques lorsque la lumière de celui-ci faisait scintiller ma peau comme si elle était couverte de diamants. Je me devais de garder une certaine pudeur.

Or, j'aimais tellement sortir en plein jour. La nuit était morose et fade comparée au jovial et enivrant jour. J'aimais l'aube plus que n'importe quel moment de la journée. Sentir la vie, fébrile, les paupières encore lourdes, se réveillée calmement et reprendre son cour aussi naturellement que si elle n'avait pas été interrompue par la sinistre nuit.

Ce matin débutait ainsi comme tous les autres.

Je me penchai légèrement en avant pour contempler mon reflet dans la rivière coulant à mes pieds. Malgré le temps qui passait inlassablement, moi, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'habituer à mon nouveau visage. La femme dans l'eau, dont l'image vibrait légèrement sous le vent, me fixait avec surprise. Cette peau blanche comme la neige, douce comme le satin et pourtant dure comme le marbre, ces lèvres pourpres et pulpeuses, ces cheveux soyeux dont les boucles tombaient subtilement le long du dos, et ces yeux... des yeux d'ambre, pétillants et cernés de grosses marques violettes. Il m'était encore difficile d'assimiler que cette description correspondait à mon visage, à mes traits fins et anguleux.

Ne fusse tout de même pas mon soulagement lorsque je vis au fil des mois mes yeux rouges sang se diluer petit à petit pour tourner vers l'ambre et bientôt, le doré. Les iris écarlates me mettaient tellement mal à l'aise...

Je détournai mon regard de la beauté qui me fixait avec hésitation. En effet, l'heure tournait et ma tendre fille n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Je me levai, lentement et marchai à allure humaine jusque la maison. Le petit cottage n'était qu'à deux kilomètres de la rivière mais, impatiente, j'accélérai le pas.

Ainsi, je fus devant la porte d'entrée après quelques secondes seulement. J'ouvrai délicatement celle-ci et me réfugiai à l'intérieur.

Le cottage était l'endroit le plus charmant et le plus chaleureux du monde. En mettant de côté le fait que la décoration fut des plus somptueuses, je suppose que je l'aimais tant car c'était ma maison. Celle que je partageais avec lui...

En entrant, je le cherchai automatiquement des yeux. Il était nonchalamment installé sur un divan beige, face à la fenêtre.

Il se détourna immédiatement de son livre pour m'offrir le plus beau des sourires et m'ouvrir grand ses bras de marbre, m'invitant à approcher.

Il ne faudrait pas me le demander deux fois. L'excitation montant en moi et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, je me précipitai contre son torse et il me berça tendrement. J'humai son odeur avec avidité et délectation. Le contact avec sa peau de soie était tellement enivrant que, s' il battait encore, mon coeur exploserait de plaisir.

Seul lui pouvait me faire ressentir un tel bonheur. Je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui en ce monde, plus que tout. Il m'était devenu réellement indispensable. Il était mon obsession, mon monde, ma vie entière.

Son existence seule suffisait à justifier l'équilibre de l'univers. Me séparer de lui plus d'une journée m'était insupportable, plus douloureux que toutes les souffrances physiques possibles et imaginables. Je gravitais autour de lui telle la Terre autour de l'éblouissant Soleil.

En réalité, il était la raison même de mon existence car sans lui, ma présence sur terre n'avait plus lieu d'être.

Sans lui, je mourrai.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'est que cet amour inconditionnel, irrationnel même, était complètement réciproque. Il me l'avait déjà prouvé. Comme il me l'avait si bien fait remarquer il y a déjà quelques temps maintenant, j'étais sa dose d'héroïne, son seul besoin existentiel en ce bas monde.

On aurait pu croire que cette passion avait atteint son apogée, son paroxysme. Mais, non. Plus longtemps nous étions réunis, et plus nous avions envie et besoin l'un de l'autre. Je crois d'ailleurs que si notre fille n'avait pas existé, jamais je n'aurai quitté l'étau protecteur et aimant de ses bras marmoréens. Nous serions restés emboîtés l'un dans l'autre à consumer notre amour indéfiniment. Nous ne nous serions arrêtés que pour chasser, ce qui était le seul vrai besoin physique qui aurait pu freiner notre passion.

Or, Renesmée était là. Et chaque matin, je quittais le corps d'Edward pour me rhabiller et aller éveiller ma tendre fille. Elle était la seule chose qui méritait que l'on s'arrête pour elle.

- Qu'as-tu fait en mon absence? demandai-je à mon mari, rompant ainsi le silence.

- J'ai tenté de lire un peu. répondit-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix, mais malheureusement, lorsque tu n'es pas près de moi, je ne suis bon à rien. Il me fut impossible de me concentrer sur ma lecture.

- Mais, tu avais une autre distraction. J'ai repoussé le bouclier de ma tête et tu as pu lire mes pensées en toute tranquillité!

Il me regarda avec... de l'admiration, et reprit.

- Mais voyons mon amour, tu sais que lorsque je ne peux avoir un oeil sur toi, je ne suis rassuré qu'en sachant ce que tu vois, entends et fais.

- Edward, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était réellement inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi. Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive? Ne suis-je pas la plus dangereuse des créateurs que cette terre n'a jamais porté? Ne suis-je pas un vampire, plus fort que toi soit dit en passant, le taquinai-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

Il me fixa intensément, avec appréhension. Son visage prit ce masque de tristesse que je lui connaissais si bien et il baissa la tête.

Je le pris dans mes bras et déposai un baiser furtif dans le creux de son coup. Refermant mes bras autours de son torse, je le serrais plus fort. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard incandescent dans le mien.

Ses yeux couleur or me dévisagèrent avec une telle intensité que je ne pu réprimer mon expression de surprise. Il me regardait comme si il s'attendait à ce que je pleurs ou que je crie. Or, jamais au grand jamais, aucun de ces deux sentiments ne montaient en moi. J'étais euphorique, amoureuse,... mais tout de même un peu inquiétée. Alors, je le questionnai.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon ange? Tu parais anxieux, tu me fais peur.

Il fronça les sourcils mais se dérida très vite. Je patientai quelques secondes, réalisant qu'il cherchait les mots justes.

- En effet, je suis inquiet Bella. J'ai parlé avec Carlisle et j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à t'annoncer.

J'haussai un sourcil, fis la moue et attendis la suite.

- Il se trouve que...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Renesmée venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Son visage encore embrumé par le sommeil, elle se frotta les yeux en s'approchant. Edward se leva aussitôt, en me faisant glisser sur le côté et prit gentiment sa fille dans ses bras. Celle-ci posa sa main sur sa joue et il sourit.

- Rien ma puce. Ce n'est pas important. Tu ne nous a pas dérangé du tout. répondit-il à une question silencieuse de l'enfant. Comment vas-tu ce matin?

Elle lui fit un beau sourire et embrassa délicatement sa joue.

Elle se tourna alors vers moi et toutes les craintes qui avaient émergées en moi depuis la déclaration d'Edward s'envolèrent. Je me levai et m'approchai de ma fille et de mon mari en souriant.

_Voilà le premier chapitre que j'écris. Je laisse une petite touche de suspense à la fin...._


	3. Chapter 3

**Daybreak**

**CHAPITRE 3 **: Désir incontrôlable

Resnemée tendit les bras pour que je l'attrape.

Elle avait beau n'avoir qu'un an, elle ressemblait déjà à un enfant de six ! Elle grandissait tellement vite. Je me souvins qu'au début, cela me terrorisait. En calculant un peu, on estimait son espérance de vie à quinze ans et c'est à cet âge qu'elle aurait eu l'apparence d'une octogénaire. C'était terrifiant…

Or, quel ne fut pas mon soulagement lorsque j'appris que sa croissance ralentissait de jour en jour et qu'elle se stopperait vers l'âge de sept ans. Jamais alors ma fille ne serait vieille et elle partagerait ainsi notre vie éternelle.

Consentante, je la pris dans me bras et embrassai son front. Elle posa alors sa paume sur ma joue gauche et des images frappèrent mon esprit avec la plus grande clarté.

Je pus me voir, les sourcils froncés regarder avec inquiétude mon mari qui paraissait tout aussi perplexe. Elle s'interrogeait sur notre expression lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la pièce.

Je la secouai légèrement et avec le plus doux des sourires, je la rassurai.

Ne craint rien mon cœur, ce n'était vraiment pas important.

Je souris et jetai un regard en biais à mon mari.

Tu ne fais donc pas confiance à ton père que tu viens me demander de confirmer ce qu'il vient de te dire ? Dis-je avec malice.

La petite s'offusqua et se retourna brusquement vers son père pour vérifier qu'il n'était ni vexé, ni fâché.

Pour la taquiner, celui-ci pris un air des plus déchirant et fit mine d'avoir le cœur brisé par le manque de confiance de sa fille. Il simula même un sanglot.

Renesmée poussa un petit cri de panique, exigea que je la dépose par terre et se rua sur son triste père avec la mine déconfite.

Elle le serra le plus fort qu'elle put dans ses petits bras et s'excusa. Elle pleurait presque !

Voyant la tournure dramatique que prenait son petit numéro, Edward lui rendit son étreinte et lui sourit.

Tu n'es pas trop fâché contre moi, papa ? demanda-t-elle de son léger soprano, mélodieux et aigu.

Il la contempla avec émerveillement et cligna quelques fois des yeux.

Tu es bien la même que ta mère, répondit-il sans me regarder. Tes réactions sont tellement démesurées que tu n'en comprends plus l'humour. Mon pauvre enfant, ajouta-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Il faut dire que ton père n'a jamais vraiment su être drôle, lançai-je avec un sourire en coin.

C'était un blague ? s'écria Renesée.

Elle tapa doucement l'épaule de son père et se détacha de lui, irritée. Il rit à gorge déployée et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de le suivre dans son euphorie.

La journée commençait bien…

La petite se tourna alors vers moi mais avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle me demandait, Edward avait déjà filé dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner de Renesmée. Nous nous sourîmes et allâmes le rejoindre en silence.

Les deux heures qui suivirent se passèrent calmement. Edward et moi constatâmes tout de même que notre fille paraissait un peu plus excitée qu'à la normale.

Lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte retentit, elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers l'entrée. Je regardai mon mari avec amusement. Nous comprîmes automatiquement pourquoi elle était si impatiente ce matin : Jacob était là !

Renesmée le fit entrer en le tenant par la main. Les gouttes d'eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux tombaient lourdement sur son passage. Prévoyante, je lui apportai un essui pour qu'il se sèche.

Il devait juste de reprendre forme humaine vu son pantalon sec. Du haut des ses deux mètres dix, Jacob Black était vraiment impressionnant. Son corps musclé ruisselait, mettant en valeur les courbes de ses abdominaux et des ses pectoraux. Je regardai sa peau halée avec attention sans pour autant me sentir attirer par son contact.

Cet examen n'échappa pas à Edward qui fronça les sourcils et fusilla Jacob du regard. Mais si vite que l'intéressé ne le remarqua même pas, il se détourna et me fixa avec mélancolie.

Je soupirai et le rejoignis sur le divan. Mon mari avait toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à être jaloux. C'était déjà le cas alors que j'étais encore humaine avec le pauvre Mike Newton, qui plusieurs fois fut menacé sans le savoir de perdre la vie à cause de la rage d'Edward.

Mais cette jalousie s'amplifiait encore davantage lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon meilleur ami. J' avais été très proche de lui à une certaine époque et je pensais même l'aimer. Or, et tous les deux le savaient, jamais un amour ne pourra égaler celui que je ressens pour Edward. C'était d'ailleurs lui à qui j'avais toujours dit oui.

J'aimai Jacob pour sa bonne humeur constante, son sourire éclatant, son humour, sa gentillesse mais surtout parce que malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, malgré le fait que je lui ai brisé le cœur, il était toujours là. Certainement grâce à mon adorable fille d'ailleurs.

Un lien unique s'était tissé entre Jacob et Renesmée et ils étaient désormais soudés comme les doigts de la main. Ils étaient _imprégnés_ l'un de l'autre.

Bref, nonobstant toute l'affection que je portais à Jacob, jamais Edward ne devait se sentir en danger. Il 'y aurait jamais de concurrence et j'étais persuadée qu'au fond de lui, il le savait.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser tendrement, mettant tout mon amour et mon adoration dans ce baiser. Il parut satisfait car il me rendit mon baiser.

Comme à chaque fois qu'Edward me touchait, un feu ardent s'alluma dans mon ventre et je sentis le désir monter en mois. Lorsque cela arrivait, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je fis glisser mes doigts dans sa chevelure rousse et brillante. Je plaçai une de mes jambes autour de ses reins et je montai à califourchon sur lui, approfondissant notre baiser, devenant plus passionné. Il mis ses mains sur les hanches et poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir.

Haletante, je me délivrai de ses lèvres incandescentes et entrepris de passer avec le bout de ma langue le long de sa mâchoire. Ses mains de feu remontèrent dans mon dos et l'une d'elle se colla à ma nuque, m'incitant ainsi à retrouver le chemin de ses lèvres divine.

Ce fut lorsque mes mains avides de son corps commencèrent à descendre le long de son torse pour arriver à l'entre-jambe qu'il me stoppa, interrompit notre baiser et me regarda avec panique.

Je compris automatiquement pourquoi il avait peur et me retournai avec empressement.

Heureusement, Renesmée et Jacob avaient déjà filé dehors pour s'amuser sous la fine pluie. Je regardai par la fenêtre pour vérifier qu'ils ne nous observaient pas.

Ils sont loin déjà, me rassura Edward. Jacob a emmené Renesmée à la villa pour dire bonjour à la famille.

Il recommença ses caresses dans mon dos et , sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je fonçai sur ses lèvres qui m'appelaient avec persuasion. Il rit et me retourna brutalement sur le dos, couchée sur le divan, il me dominait de tout son corps.

Je pus lire dans ses pupilles le même désir passionnel qui déchirait mes entrailles. Il me voulait et rien que la puissance de son regard mes brûla la peau. Il reprit alors ses caresses et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous faire l'amour avec fougue et chaleur.

Je savais que nous aurions dû aller rejoindre Jacob et notre fille à la villa mais impossible de résister à l'appel de l'autre. Je plongeai alors dans l'extase, le bonheur total et infini, emprisonnée dans les bras d'Edward, les milliers de papillons dansant dans mon ventre. Plus rien ne comptait sauf lui et moi.

Alors qu'il poursuivait ses vas et viens à l'intérieur de moi, je ne pus retenir un cri de plaisir. Il sentit que j'étais prête à atteindre le septième ciel et il accéléra ses mouvements. Brûlants, haletants, suants si cela était possible, nous criâmes à l'unisson sous l'effet de cette apogée, de cette jouissance extrême et finirent en nous en embrassant tendrement.

Il mordilla mon oreille et je ris. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire et, si mes yeux avaient pu, j'aurai certainement pleuré de bonheur.

Ses yeux pétillaient de milles étincelles colorées et l'or de ses iris se liquéfia encore plus.

Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Autant que je t'aime, lui répondis-je tout simplement.

Je devrais me montrer jaloux plus souvent si tu réagis comme cela à chaque fois, dit-il en riant.

Je ris avec lui et pressai ma tête contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur éteint. Je respirai profondément, me délectant de l'odeur subtile et apaisante de sa peau. J'étais bien, _il_ était là, tout était bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Daybreak**

**CHAPITRE 4 :** Rejet

La journée défila sans embuche. Renesmée passait l'après-midi à la Push en compagnie de Jacob, Edward et moi. Pendant qu'elle s'amusait à courir après le grand indien en riant à gorge déployée, mon mari et moi flânions tranquillement sur la plage, écoutant les remous des vagues s'écrasant contre les falaises.

Main dans la main, nous marchions lentement, nous délectant de ces moments de simplicité absolue où seul la présence de l'autre nous comblait.

Or, je me souvins soudain de notre conversation inachevée du matin. Son inquiétude m'avait éberluée et j'étais de nouveau très curieuse d'en connaître la raison.

Il m'avait avoué avoir discuté avec son père et que cet entretien ne fut pas de bonne augure. Mais, que me cachait-il ? Edward avait pris l'habitude de ne rien me cacher, sachant pertinemment bien que je décèlerai sous mensonge à travers son regard.

Je n'avais peut-être pas sa faculté exceptionnelle de pouvoir lire les esprits d'autrui, mais ces yeux étaient pour moi aussi facile à déchiffrer que si ses pensées avaient été directement retranscrites par écrit dedans.

Cette façon particulière qu'il avait de froncer légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il était inquiet. Ou au contraire, cette étincelle qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles lorsqu'il était heureux. Je pouvais tout déceler : chagrin, malice, désir, colère, frustration, faim, tout.

Ainsi, il lui était impossible de me mentir. Et de toute façon, il ne le ferait pas. Edward voulait installer une réelle relation de confiance mutuelle entre nous. Il était tellement prévenant que avant, quand il me mentait, c'était pour me protéger.

Il me mentait lorsque quelque chose me menaçait.

Or, ce matin, bien qu'un peu réticent au départ, i était près à m'avouer la vérité.

Pourquoi avais-je donc si peur de l'entendre ? Pourquoi tant d'appréhension ?

Après encore quelques minutes perturbées, je me décidai et lui posai la question :

De quoi avez-vous parlé avec Carlisle ? Pourquoi cela t'a-t-il rendu si inquiet ?

Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas oublié. Bien ma veine d'avoir une épouse futée et trop curieuse, dit-il avec ce sourire en coin que j'admirais tant.

Raconte-moi… suppliai-je.

Il soupira, se détourna et paru soudain fasciné par l'horizon. Il fixait un point lointain, invisible, mais il ne pourrait s'y caché. Ce n'était pas une échappatoire, il devait me parler.

Bien, mais cela risque de ne pas te plaire.

Je sourcillai, de nouveau apeurée.

C'est à propos de Charlie…

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise et terrifiée. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il s'inquiète de tout sauf de mon père. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce grave ? Où était-il ? Pourquoi ne pas me l 'avoir dit plus tôt ?... Les questions se bousculaient dans ma tête à mesure que mon angoisse s'accentuait.

Edward perçu ce malaise et continua, d'un ton plus léger.

Il va bien mon amour, pas d'affolement, me rassura-t-il en traçant de petits ronds avec son pouce sur le dos de ma main qu'il serrait toujours fermement dans la sienne. Disons juste qu'il a été reçu au urgence hier soir.

Vu ma réaction, il s'empressa de poursuivre.

Il conduisait en état d'ivresse et il a foncé dans un poteau électrique à la sortie du bar. Un collège l'a amené à l'hôpital mais mis à par un gros mal de tête dû à la boisson, il n'avait rien en se réveillant ce matin.

Je le regardai déconcertée par ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre.

Charlie ?... Saoul ?... Mais… pourquoi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre…

Pardonne-lui cet écart de conduite Bella. D'après ce que ses pensées mon révélées, ton père venait de passer une mauvaise soirée.

Quand l'as-tu vu ? Et tu ne me l'a pas dit ? criai-je avec des accents d'hystérie dans ma voix.

Craignant ma colère montante, Edward me prit dans ses bras et me susurra :

Du calme Bella, je suis allé le voir juste avant que tu ne quitte la maison ce matin pour aller te promener. J'ai été très rapide. Je fus tout de suite rassuré et si tu me laisse poursuivre ma tirade, tu le seras également.

Septique, je le laissai continuer.

Ton père a passé une rude soirée hier. Mais, la raison ne va pas te plaire.

Il attendit ma réaction mais je voulais entendre la suite. Ainsi, je ne bronchai pas.

Charlie a passé la soirée avec Sue Clearwater. Oui, bien sûr, jusque là, rien d'inhabituel. Or, hier, ton père a fait un pas, que dis-je, un bond en avant. Il a embrassé Sue. Je sais, j'ai réagis pareil en le voyant se remémorer la scène dans sa tête, ajouta-t-il pour commenter mon expression d'hébétude. Enfin bref, elle a tout de même répondu à son baiser et ton père était en cet instant le plus heureux des hommes. Mais, soudain, Sue l'a brutalement écarté. Charlie était perdu, il ne comprenait rien. C'est en se retournant qu'il a trouvé une réponse à cette brusque réaction.

Leah était là, plantée dans l'entrée, le regard plein de haine. Elle fixait sa mère avec une telle abjection que la pauvre femme en était devenue blanche comme la neige. Leah est finalement partie comme une furie et Sue l'a suivie, en larmes.

Charlie s'est retrouvé seul dans le salon. Incapable de réfléchir de manière cohérente, il s'est rendu dans le seul bar de la ville et a noyé son chagrin et sa frustration dans du whisky.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Mon ouïe exceptionnelle de vampire ne pouvait pourtant me faire défaut. Mon père amoureux ! Mon père rejeté !

Mais Sue… pourquoi ?

Soudain, comme l'avait prédit Edward, la colère obstrua mon esprit. _Leah_… pensai-je avec rage. Elle ne m'avait jamais vraiment mené la vie facile mais qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je ne supporterai jamais qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. A cause d'elle, le cœur de mon père devait être en lambeaux à l'heure qu'il est.

Ne la blâme pas trop non plus. Leah s'est comporté de façon naturelle. Après tout, n'est-ce pas son père qui est mort il y a moins d'un an ? Et n'était-il pas un des meilleurs amis de Charlie ? Comprends son chagrin.

_Son _chagrin ? Non mais sous prétexte que Harry Clearwater est mort, ni Sue ni Charlie n'auraient le droit au bonheur ?

Non, évidemment. Mais, Leah a vécu une année très éprouvante. Son père est décédé, la laissant seule, avec sa mère pour faire face à sa nouvelle nature. Ce fut une épreuve très dure pour elle de se transformer en loup-garou. Ainsi que son petit frère. Elle a du se battre contre et avec ses ennemis. Aujourd'hui, on lui impose une coalition avec les vampires. Elle est la seule femelle de la meute aussi. Et enfin, elle se sent trahie par sa propre mère qui « déshonore » la mémoire de son père disparu. C'est beaucoup d'un seul coup. Laisse-lui le temps…

Je considérai sa remarque un moment. En effet, ce furent des moments douloureux pour l'adolescente.

Mais en y réfléchissant, moi aussi j'avais eu une année exténuante et douloureuse. Pourtant, je suis persuadée que si le bonheur venait frapper à la porte d'un de mes proches, je ne m'interposerai pas à l'entrée. Quand Renée s'est remariée, je ne me suis aucunement sentie trahie. J'étais heureuse pour ma mère. Alors pourquoi Leah ne pouvait-elle en faire autant ?

J'avais donc raison de m'inquiéter. Tu es en colère, dit-il en caressant le léger plis qui c'était dessiné entre mes sourcils.

Je m'adoucis à cette remarque comme si je venais de prendre un calmant. Savoir Edward tracassé par ma faute m'était insupportable.

Non, j'irai parler à Leah, gentiment, rassure-toi. Par contre, excuse-moi, mais je comte bien remonter les bretelles de Charlie. Il aurait pu se tuer voyons. Conduire en étant ivre. Il a du bien se faire voir, monsieur chef de la police !

Plongeant mes yeux dans ceux d'Edward, je souris tendrement. Il paraissait… fier ! Comment était-ce possible ? Ne venais-je pas de m'énerver ? Et bien soit, j'étais également reconnaissante. Il m'avait avoué, raisonnée et calmée.

Durant ce dialogue révélateur, nous nous étions éloignés de Renesmée et Jacob. C'est en entendant leur cris de joie que nous sûmes que notre conversation devait s'achevée là.

Jake tenait Renesmée dans ses mains et la faisait virevolter à toute allure haut au dessus du sol. Elle riait tellement que des larmes se dessinaient au coin de ses petits yeux pétillants. A moins que ce ne fusse le vent qui frappait son doux visage avec force.

Edward se joignit aux festivités et pris sa fille par les pieds pendant que Jacob tenait toujours fermement ses mains. Ils balancèrent l'enfant de gauche à droite de plus en plus vite. Plus la vitesse augmentait, plus l'enfant riait. Et son rire était communicatif. Nous éclatèrent de rire de concert avec elle.

Soudain, les deux porteurs déposèrent la petite et après un regard complice, se tournèrent vers moi, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Vous n'oseriez pas ! dis-je, presque furieuse.

Ils foncèrent sur moi, laissant traîner derrière eux leurs rires fantomatiques. Ils m'attrapèrent et me serrèrent vigoureusement. Bien que je fusse très forte, je ne pus me battre seule contre eux deux, et d'ailleurs, me prenant au jeu, je ne fus pas sûre d'en avoir envie.

Ils coururent alors vers l'océan et me jetèrent sans ménagement dans l'eau.

Ils étaient morts de rire et Renesmée applaudissait ! Malgré tout, je réussis de justesse à entraîner Jake dans ma chute et il tomba directement le derrière dans la mer !

Cela n'empêche, il riait toujours.

Edward pris sa fille dans ses bras et fuit aussi vite que l'éclair pour échapper à notre revanche.

Jacob et moi échangeâmes un regard amusé et nous rejoignîmes notre compère avec entrain et égaiement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Daybreak**

**CHAPITRE 5 : Surprise**

Les dernières lueurs du jour ce dissipaient déjà sous l'horizon. Les nuages colorés laissaient des traines rosées flotter dans le ciel. Le vent soufflait fort à présent. La pluie s'était arrêtée quelques heures plus tôt laissant son odeur âpre et humide imprégner l'air encore lourd.

Et exactement comme chaque soir, un sentiment d'amertume, de la nostalgie me submergeais. Je redoutais le soir, la fin du jour jovial. La lune, lugubre sous ses airs de romance, s'amusait de mon appréhension. Elle aimait me plonger dans les ténèbres et éclairer la tristesse de mon visage de ses pâles couleurs.

La lune rendait ma nature plus effrayante. Sous ses rayons argentés, je paraissais encore plus blanc que d'ordinaire. Mon teint opalescent paraissait tellement froid et cireux, tel un cadavre sorti des eaux. Mes dents miroitaient lorsque je les découvrais, mettant en évidence le venin mortel qui les recouvrait.

La nuit me montrait également à quel point j'étais différent. Je distinguai le monde de manière aussi apparente dans l'ombre que dans la lumière. La noirceur de la nuit ne posait aucune barrière à ma vision.

Par contre, les animaux et les humains, eux, se méfiaient après la tombée du jour. Privés de la vue, ils tentaient de s'appuyer sur leurs autres sens… si faibles. Et moi, je ressentais leur mal-être. Souffrir pour les autres, c'était tout sauf agréable.

Mais, ce qui m'accommodait le moins la nuit, c'était que je ne dormais pas. Elle défilait lentement, les pendules si hâtives le jour se terraient dans le silence et la vie, pour quelques heures s'endormait, lovée tendrement dans les bras de Morphée pendant que moi, ma journée éternelle s'éternisait.

C'était précisément ce que je ressentais… avant. Parfois, comme ce soir, les anciennes peurs revenaient me hanter. Mais jamais très longtemps.

Je secouai la tête pour retomber dans ma réalité. Pourquoi tant d'apathie pour la nuit. Aujourd'hui, elle était mon amie. La nuit me permettait de profiter pleinement du corps de ma femme pendant que ma tendre fille rêvait dans son lit douillet.

Je souris malgré moi. J'aimais cette femme plus que de raison. Parfois, je ressentais une telle passion pour elle que cela me dévorait à m'en faire mal.

Bella ne s'était pas contenté d'illuminer mes nuits, elle m'éblouissait même le jour…

Elle était la raison de ce monde et _son existence suffisait à justifier la création du monde entier. _Chaque moment passé à ces côtés étaient heureux.

Avant, je trouvais la vie fade et insipide. C'était comme un concert sans musique, un dîner aux chandelles sans bougies. C'est métaphores ont beau être hasardeuses, elles expriment bien mon ressenti. Mon combat quotidien était de tuer le temps et d'oublier ma pitoyable solitude. Je détestais la pitié que me vouait ma famille, ainsi, je m'isolais encore plus.

Jusqu'au jour où cet ange est venu éclairer ma route. Elle m'avait redonné goût à la vie tout simplement. Mais, non, la vie ne me semblait pas simplement supportable voire agréable avec elle, elle en devenait passionnante.

Alice, ma sœur, prétendait que l'amour naissait m'avait plongé dans un état d'abrutissement constant, chose que je ne pouvais démordre…

Bref, la fragile et délicate humaine que j'aimais était devenu un vampire passionné et admirable. Je l'aimais, c'était tellement naturel pour moi.

Je regardais toujours le ciel couchant, laissant libre court à mes pensées heureuses et désordonnées quand je sentis des mains tièdes et douces se poser sur ma taille. D'un mouvement délicat, je saisis une de ces mains et la portai à mes lèvres.

Bella me sourit et plongea son regard velouté dans le mien. Ses yeux couleur de cuivre me couvaient de toute leur affection et je sus, qu'en ce moment si juste, si prompt à toute passion, qu'elle m'aimait d'une force équivalente à la mienne.

Je baisai délicatement ses lèvres de soie, aussi légères et parfumées que les pétales de la plus exquises des fleurs. Avec un sourire enfantin, elle sauta brusquement dans mes bras et ébouriffa mes cheveux. Avant que je ne puisse protester, elle emprisonna mes lèvres derechef.

L'embrassade au départ chaste et prude ce fut plus entreprenant à mesure que Bella collait son corps contre le mien. Comme à son habitude, elle fit glisser ses gracieuses mains dans mes cheveux et scella plus avidement nos lèvres brûlantes.

Ensuite vient ce qui devait arriver. Jacob !!!

Il se racla la gorge de manière très incongrue et plaça ses énormes mains sur les yeux de Renesmée .

Nous nous écartâmes aussitôt et l'indien rigola. Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, je m'avançais vers ma fille

_Je tombe mal apparemment. _Pensa Jacob.

Oui, effectivement, tu aurais pu réapparaître à un autre moment.

_Non, j'aurais raté un beau spectacle. Quand je raconterai à Emmet que c'est de pis en pis et que Bella et toi n'êtes même plus capables de vous contrôler…_

Tu n'en feras rien, espèce de chiot, sifflai-je d'un ton amer.

Je suis navrée Jake, mais cette enfant tombe de sommeil, déclara Bella en constatant que Renesmée retenait péniblement un bayement. Ils est l'heure de rentrer jeune fille.

L'intéressée soupira de mécontentement. Jacob fit de même et retourna à l'enfant son regard de cocker. Après une longue accolade, ils se quittèrent à contre cœur et Jacob fila dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Bella était allongée sur mon torse nue, elle aussi en tenue d'Eve. Je ne pouvais réprimer mon désir lorsqu'elle était dans son simple appareil. Elle était tellement belle, tellement…désirable !

Ses cheveux ondulaient sur ma poitrine et moi, je caressais nonchalamment sa nuque. Ses paupières étaient closes, son souffle régulier et son odeur apaisante. L'extase vous dis-je. Rien d'autre que l'ivresse. Nous restâmes paresseusement enlacés en silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la parole, s'exprimant de son carillon mélodieux et musical.

Je vais rendre visite à Charlie avec Renesmée aujourd'hui. Tu viendras ?

Le veux-tu ?

Toujours.

Alors oui. Une visite de courtoisie à mon parâtre ?

Heu… en quelque sorte

Je la contemplai amusé.

Tu comptes toujours le sermonner ?

Oui, répondit-elle avec ferveur. Il le faut !

Un homme ne peut-il plus souffrir de chagrins d'amour

Il ne faut pas qu'il laisse une femme régir sa vie voyons.

Tu aurais dû me dire cela plus tôt. Dans mon cas, c'est trop tard.

Elle rigola, la mélodie la plus ravissante du monde.

Bêta ! Ne dis pas cela devant mon père. Il va te prendre en exemple.

Et quand comptes-tu t'expliquer avec Leah ?

Juste après être passée chez Charlie.

Cela me semble assez judicieux en effet.

Mais, un évènement surprise vint bouleverser le programme de notre journée : un visite inattendue.

Vers 9 heures, Jacob débarqua à la maison à bout de souffle. Il s'adressa à Bella, affolé.

Elle vient Bella ! Elle est en route et ce n'est pas une visite cordiale, je te préviens. Elle est furieuse.

Mais Bella n'y est pour rien là dedans, ajoutais-je après avoir vu ce que Jacob pensait

Elle est persuadée du contraire. Elle veut des explications, et vite.

Des explications sur quoi ? Et enfin, de qui parlez-vous ?

D'un même mouvement de tête ; Jacob et moi nous retournâmes vers Bella et, interdit, Jacob répondit dans un souffle.

Leah, elle…

Elle est là, ajouta une voix glaciale dans l'entrée restée ouverte depuis l'arrivée précipitée de Jacob.

Elle paraissait effectivement furieuse, au bord de la folie presque. Ces pensées étaient assassines et j'aurai voulu les stopper, je supportai mal qu'on insulte Bella mais, ce combat n'était pas le mien. Elle était hors d'haleine elle aussi. Tendue comme un fil sur le seuil de la porte, elle avait les cheveux broussailleux et les yeux rouges.

Bella s'approcha lentement mais, baissant la tête, Leah l'interrompit avec la main.

J'ai redoublée d'efforts pour supporter ces sangsues affables mais je ne pourrai jamais prétendre les aimer.

Elle paraissait converser avec elle-même, insouciante des regards lugubres que Jacob et moi lui lancions à l'unisson. Bella, elle semblait peiné et s'était même arrêtée de respirer.

Malgré tout, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai respecté la meute, je me suis adaptée. Continua-t-elle d'un ton froid. Au début, je craignais que cette situation étrange d'alliance entre vampires et loups n'affecte mon petit frère. Mais puisse que manifestement, ce n'en est rien, alors je me retins de toute protestations.

Mais là, son imbécile de père s'attache à ma pauvre mère…

Mon père est tout sauf bête ! s'offusqua Bella

Mon père vient juste de nous quitter, son esprit flotte encore tout autour de nous, poursuivit Leah sans apporter le moindre intérêt à la remarque de Bella. Elle tarit le souvenir encore frais de mon défunt et honorable paternel pour un homme comme Charlie Swan. Non mais, rien qu'a voir sa fille, cet homme devrait être couvert de honte. Une petite imbécile frivole et inconsciente qui s'est jetée directement dans la fosse au vampire et qui est désormais une des leur. Ca m'écoeure !

Tais-toi sale égoïste ! protestai-je incapable de contenir ma rage. Je t'interdit d'insulter ma femme de cette manière sous notre propre toit de surcroit !

Elle me fixa avec dédain et se tourna enfin vers Bella.

Si tu aimes ton père, éloigne-le de ma mère.

Pourquoi, demanda Bella incrédule.

Parce que ce n'est pas bon pour eux

Dis plutôt que cela n'est pas bon pour toi, persiffla Jacob qui s'était tu depuis le début de la dispute. Tu sais très bien que si un chef Quilleute se marie avec un allié des vampires, il sera donc impossible d'imposer de nouveau l'ancien pacte et l'alliance loup/vampire sera intraitable.

NON , cria Leah ! C'est juste que ma mère n'est pas prête pour une nouvelle relation et…

Des clous ! l'interrompit Jacob. Oh, sois au moins franche avec toi-même à défaut de l'être avec nous.

Que crains-tu au juste ? renchérit Bella.

Je… Je… balbutia-t-elle. Je ne peux accepter ca !

Mais, on ne t'a jamais rien demandé de tel, répondit Bella. On te dit juste de te taire et de ne pas empêcher Charlie et Sue d'être heureux.

Ah oui, et tu crois qu'une grossesse à 45 ans c'est bon pour ma mère ?

Là, Bella ne répondit rien, complètement éberluée. Jacob déglutit et je détournai les yeux. Le regard suppliant, Bella se tourna vers moi.

Dis-moi que tu n'étais pas au courant ? Dis-moi que c'est faux car sinon, tu m'aurais prévenue ? Dis-moi !

Ne recevant aucune réponse de ma part, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle fixa Jacob avec haine.

Et toi, mon soit disant meilleur ami, je suppose que n'a pas jugé important de m'informer que Sue était enceinte de…

Elle s'interrompit, la peur se lisant sur son visage torturé.

C'est bien de Charlie qu'elle est enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pour qui la prends-tu espèce d'insolente ? s'emporta Leah ! Evidemment, seul ton imbécile de père aurait pu faire une chose aussi stupide.

Je m'apprêtai à riposter lorsque Bella se tourna brusquement face à moi. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la colère défigurait ses traits.

Charlie a fait un grand pas hier soir ? Il a embrassé Sue ? A cause de Leah, elle l'a rejeté ? En pleurs ? Espèce de traître. Tu savais tout et tu m'as baratinée ! Moi qui avait confiance en toi.

Non Bella voyons, je voulais juste éviter que tu paniques mon amour…

Ah oui, comme ça, tu pouvais encore te servir de moi pour assouvir tes petits plaisirs au lieu de me laisser partir furieuse !

Bella, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ca, dis-je avec des airs de supplique. Je t'aime et jamais je ne me suis servi de toi, je…

Je veux la vérité, coupa-t-elle, glaciale. Et maintenant !

Je regardai Leah et Jacob a tour de rôle, cherchant le secours que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à m'offrir !

Edward, s'impatienta Bella

Bon d'accord, me pliai-je. Charlie s'est rendu à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Sue qu'il croyait malade. Arrivé là-bas, elle dormait et c'est Carlisle qui lui a annoncé que Sue était enceinte. Ca a complètement retourné Charlie et il est allé se saouler dans un bar. Or, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'ensuite, il est retourné aux urgences mais à ce moment là, Sue était éveillée. Il s'est laissé emporter sous l'effet de l'alcool et il a été très insultant. Il a prétexté que Sue n'était pas une femme convenable et qu'elle devait avoir honte de le tromper à droite à gauche. Car, oui, la raison de sa maladresse est qu'il était persuadé que l'enfant n'était pas de lui. Sue était mortifiée quand Leah est arrivée dans la chambre. En la voyant, Charlie est parti en laissant une Sue en pleurs. Et après, il a écrasé sa voiture contre un poteau électrique.

Je restai bouche bée, devant ces aveu. Alors ainsi, mon père s'était comporté comme un goujat. Et en y réfléchissant bien, l(histoire d'Edward était cohérente . Voyant sa voiture défoncée, j'aurai cru à l'accident de Charlie, il avait vraiment été à l'hôpital et c'était bien à cause de Sue.

Je n'en revenais pas. Je laissai ma colère de côté un moment et tentai de digérer la nouvelle…

J'allai être grande sœur…


End file.
